


Fallingforyou

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angels and Demons, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Are you an Angel? Or a Demon?What if you were both?





	Fallingforyou

Everyone appeared as a normal person, life seemed like it had no actual meaning other than what you made of it. And that was true. However in the world they lived in what you did as you lived mattered.

Many people believed that when you turned 16 you already developed the personality you would have for the rest of you lifetime. Zelo of course felt that was stupid and unfair because as teenagers they weren't fully developed.

When you turned 16 you would go through a change, wings would sprout from your back and depending on what colour they were determined whether or not you were an angel or a devil.

Once this occured you would have a week before you'd have to move to either Heaven or Hell. The in between was only for people who had yet to reach the age of, Zelo had seen this himself. 

He had seen each of his friends change, some of them turned out to angels some devils. It scared him, the idea that his whole future was dependant on this exact moment.

Zelo had lived through life cautiously, constantly being told by his parents that he would have to do things right in order to live in Heaven with the rest of his family. But one thing that Zelo never understood was... why was it bad to be a devil?

Didn't devils deserve to be happy too? If so then... why?

 

"Junhong!" said teen shook his head blinking furiously as he tried to focus on what was happening. Zelo looked up and met the faces of his friends, each one mimicked the other with worry.

"You were spacing out again Junhong, is your change worrying you?" Himchan asked quietly, he for one was insanely nervous when he changed. The maknae was the last of the group to do so being years or months younger than the rest.

"Of course it's worrying me." he admitted honestly, taking another swig of tea before setting the cup down on the table with a small thud. Zelo looked up at his friends seeing as how they were now glancing at each other.

Himchan, Jongup, Daehyun and Youngjae. His closest friends for as long as he could remember, Himchan was the oldest out of all of them and was the first to go through his change.

"Himchan hyung are you happy with where you are now?" Zelo whispered wanting an honest opinion. Himchan looked up towards the ceiling his lips pouted as he thought of a proper answer to the teen's question.

"Well to be honest Jelly I don't know how to answer your question." Himchan gave his infamous smile and glanced over to Daehyun when Zelo gave him a confused look.

"Well Junhong think about it like this. Himchan hyung and Jongup both love to help others, they really enjoy being committed and helpful to those around them." Zelo didn't bother mentioning the fact that Daehyun practically said the same thing twice and let the elder continue.

"Where as Youngjae and I enjoy causing mischief and being playful. It all depends on you, what your change ends up being you'll probably end up liking it." Daehyun said quickly and continued to eat his cheesecake.

"What he means to say is, Junhong after you change things will become more clear." Youngjae said with a chubby cheeked smile. Zelo sighed and leaned on his palms looking back and forth from the angels and the devils.

Unlike majority of the mass media angels and devils didn't dislike each other at all. It was more like a mutual agreement to not get involved with each other's business. 

They were all friends before the change and they'd still remain friends after. Zelo smiled and nodded, not wanting to ask anymore questions about the matter. He had a week before his change anyways, no point in worrying about it now.

 

"Well we're going to head back now, it's almost curfew." Himchan said with a yawn as he waved to the teen, Zelo smiled and waved back watching as Himchan and Jongup flew through the shining gates with their pure white wings.

"We'll see you tomorrow Junhong!" Youngjae said as he waved to the teen, Daehyun gave Zelo a grin spreading his black wings before jumping into the hole that led to Hell, Youngjae froze and turned around seeing no one.

"Hey Dae no fair wait for me! Good night Junhong-ah!" Youngjae said hastily before spreading his own wings, descending as well. Zelo stood there on his own for a moment turning his head to look at his own back, he wondered what colour would surface.

A cold air passed by him and he shivered, rubbing his hands together before lifting them to his face to blow some hot breath onto them. He shuddered and rubbed his arms,

"I should head back..." he whispered to himself. Sometimes he hated the fact that the demons and angels had a curfew. The curfew was 11 pm sharp. If anyone was found in the in between during that time they would be thrown into jail.

The rules were surprisingly strict but no one disobeyed, afraid of what punishment would befall them in they did. Zelo took his time with returning to his dorm rooms, since everyone that lived in the in between was between 0-15 they all lived in dorms.

Of course there were adults that would come and supervise but by the curfew all of them were gone. Only the police forces remained, Zelo rounded the corner and gasped when he saw something black tumbling towards him.

"Fuck, move kid!" Zelo cried out in pain when he was harshly knocked to the ground, another body rolling off of his as they both crashed to the ground. Zelo didn't even have time to regain his strength before he was being dragged away,

"Stop right there!!!" was that the police guards? He didn't hear those voices often but there was enough authority to make him recognize them. He couldn't exactly make out the face of who was practically kidnapping him but he knew that the hand holding his was warm and reassuring.

"Okay I think we'll be okay here." the deep voice spoke as he lay the teen behind a bench hidden by bushes in the local park. Zelo felt his head pounding and he groaned when he tried to sit up.

"Sorry, are you okay?" the deep voice was now laced with concern and Zelo felt his heart skip a beat. He blinked and opened his eyes wider only to be met with a street light above them, he whined and instantly placed his arm above his eyes to shield them from the sudden light.

"You're pretty aren't you?" the next question made him sputter with surprise and he sat up in an instant. The stranger laughed quietly and sat cross legged in front of the teen, looking at him with curiosity.

"What's your nam-?"

"Why were you being chased by the police and what do you want from me." Zelo demanded cutting off the stranger in a heartbeat, no matter how much this stranger made his own heartbeat he could be a criminal.

"I was being chased because it's past curfew." the stranger said as if he didn't care much. Zelo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, so there were people who broke the law.

"Don't look at me like that. I need to find someone and looking during the day isn't enough." his plump lips pouted as he spoke to the teen, Zelo was intrigued this stranger who he had met not too long ago was so... alluring.

"Do you need help looking? I'll help you." Zelo offered with his dimple showing smile. The stranger's heart skipped a beat his eyes locked onto the teen's beautiful smile.

On the inside Zelo was panicking, having no sane reason as to why he would offer to help a complete stranger who seemed to have no problem with breaking the curfew.

"I'm Choi Junhong, nice to meet you!" Zelo held out his hand for a hand shake and the stranger took his hand shaking it slowly. Zelo tried to ignore the shivers running up and down his body,

"Bang Yongguk." the name sounded so familiar yet so far away at the same time. It was confusing. Zelo sat there for a moment knees tucked against his chest as he studied the beautiful man's features.

"Hey Yongguk where do you live? If you're running after curfew you've had your change right?" his voice was now along the lines of a whisper. Yongguk glanced at the teen seeing that he was worried about the change, he understood after all he had been afraid once too.

"I live in Hell, I'm a devil." he said before turning away. Zelo perked up at that watching the man with innocent eyes, the moonlight was shining on his neck but half of his face was covered in shadow, Zelo's eyes lidded and he couldn't help but feel that Yongguk was looking a little beautiful.

"So... what to do now?" Zelo asked to break the awkward silence hanging in between them. Yongguk looked at the teen with an amused smirk on his face, he'd never seen someone so comfortable being around strangers, let alone a devil.

"Well I'm going to avoid the police force for the night. You should be heading back to the dorms." Yongguk said in a matter of fact tone. Zelo pouted slightly at that he wanted to talk to Yongguk some more.

"Come with me!" Zelo said a little too loud whilst grabbing onto the elder's arm, Yongguk blinked processing the teen's words.

"If you keep your mark hidden no one will know you've already changed. We'll go through back alleys or whatever, just..." Yongguk listened to the teen's desperate words with sincerity,

"Just?" 

"Stay with me." the teen's voice was barely above a whisper. Yongguk sighed and nodded, there was no way he could refuse such a desperate and innocent plea. And Zelo was beyond cute so that counted as a bonus or something.

"Okay Junhong lead the way. I haven't been round here since I changed and that was 6 years ago so..." Yongguk stood up looking around for any kind of authority that may cause them trouble.

Zelo nodded and followed suit, realizing that Yongguk was about 6 years older than him. They made their way towards the dorms easily, since the police thought Yongguk was on the other side of the city near the gates.

"Just meet me in my room, it's that window up there." Zelo whispered pointing to where he meant. Yongguk nodded and faded into the darkness, Zelo took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

He closed it carefully behind him and was met with two of his roommates watching T.V on the couch, their eyes shining in the darkness as they reflected the bright colours on the screen.

"Junhong why you so late?" Chanhyuk asked without even bothering to look away from the screen Soohyun however was staring right at him, Zelo tilted his head wondering why the other had even asked. 

"Aren't I usually out late? You too should sleep soon. I'm heading up first good night!" Zelo smiled and made his way past them towards the stairs, 

"Suspicious~" Zelo shrieked jumping in surprise, he turned his head to see Soohyun looking up at him with a knowing smirk on her pretty face. 

"W-what do you mean Soohyun?" Zelo cursed at himself for stuttering and she let out an adorable giggle, her eyes disappearing as she grinned.

"You never sleep early, you usually watch T.V with oppa and I. Something happen Junhong oppa?" she voiced her suspicions out loud and Zelo swallowed hard, fuck she was as sharp as ever.

"It's nothing okay? I'll see you two tomorrow." Zelo sighed patting her head goodnight, she gave him a wave as he disappeared into the depths and privacy of his room.

Their dorm was split up into different floors, it was kind of like an apartment that way. Zelo shared his space with Chanhyuk and Soohyun, which he didn't mind because he loved the siblings, they were both a joy to live with.

"Took you awhile." Zelo gasped turning his head a little too quickly only to see Yongguk sat cross legged on his bed without a care in the world. The teen held a hand over his pounding heart,

"You freak out so easily." Yongguk chuckled and Zelo stuck his tongue out. Zelo quickly made his way to sit beside Yongguk, leaving a little space between them since he didn't want to intrude.

Yongguk smirked and wrapped his arm around the teen's waist before pulling down the teen to lie down beside him. Zelo made a gasping noise in surprise the feeling of being spooned was making his heart race.

"Y-yongguk?" Yongguk shushed the teen burying his face into the soft hair that seems to smell of honey and lemons. Zelo couldn't help but squirm the warmth spreading all over his back.

"Lie still... I'm tired. We'll talk tomorrow. Sleep well Junhong-ah." Yongguk murmured into the teen's hair, Zelo blushed as he felt a chaste kiss placed on the top of his head. 

Zelo took deep breaths trying to calm his breathing, maybe Yongguk was just really friendly? After all not everyone sleeps in the same bed as a stranger and lies a little too close... who was he kidding? He loved this feeling.

 

When Yongguk opened his eyes he was met with an adorable smile, he gasped and threw himself back falling off the bed with a thud pulling the duvet with him and off of Zelo.

Zelo whined at the sudden blast of cold air and reached out around him blindly for the duvet somehow throughout the night he had completely forgotten he was in the company of someone else.

"Wait... Yongguk!" Zelo shot up in realisation looking down to the elder who was slowly getting back up. Yongguk's jaw dropped when he saw two teenagers looking at him, the female was smiling where as the male was not.

"I told you something was suspicious~" Soohyun said to her brother with a knowing smile. Chanhyuk sighed and glared at Zelo who was holding his head down in shame.

"Meet us in the kitchen in 5." Chanhyuk said without even bothering to look at them. Soohyun turned to leave but was stopped when Zelo grabbed her wrist, she looked at him with curiosity.

"How did you know?" he pouted. Chanhyuk wasn't going to let him off easy that was for sure, if anything Chanhyuk was more strict since he was the oldest. Soohyun was the strange but light hearted one.

"Well you were acting strangely yesterday and oppa sensed someone else in the house. Someone who had changed." Soohyun said with an empty look as she glanced at Yongguk who felt a chill run up his spine.

She bowed and gently released her wrist from Zelo's hold before prancing towards the door, and down the stairs towards her brother. Yongguk sat himself back on the bed,

"What's with those two? They're oddly..." he didn't even know how to describe it. Zelo sighed knowing this would have happened, he cursed at himself for not realising it sooner.

"Chanhyuk and Soohyun are gifted. They have strange insights and powers. I don't know much about it but those siblings aren't your typical demon or angel. I can't tell what they will end up changing into." Zelo explained.

"We should probably go downstairs. Don't worry they won't do much anyways." Yongguk leaned back on his palms looking at the patterns on the ceiling with a sigh. He had different plans... he smirked and stood up walking over to the teen who was casually getting dressed.

Yongguk wrapped his arms around Zelo's waist and leaned downward towards his ear before blowing on it playfully. Zelo visibly shuddered and Yongguk smirked knowing he would win the teen over,

"Let's just go."

"B-but wait..." the feeling of Yongguk nibbling on his ear was too much. Zelo had his arms against the elder's chest pushing him slightly a part of him wondered when he had turned in the first place.

"You promised to help me."

"Chanhyuk and S-soohyun?"

"Forget about them... today there's only me." 

"Y-yes."

 

Himchan and Jongup were walking the streets of the in between with smiles on their faces, they were heading to their usual cafe where they'd meet up with Youngjae, Daehyun and Zelo.

"Do you think Junhong will change early?" Jongup asked as he looked at his lover. Himchan shrugged it was odd question to ask since such a thing was unusual.

"I mean Youngjae hyung and I did. There's a chance he will too." Jongup continued and Himchan stopped. Jongup slowed his steps and looked back at the elder,

"Why are you wondering Jongup?" Himchan wasn't the type to be blunt but he was obviously straight forward. He could tell there was something else Jongup wanted to mention. 

"He's not ready. It's clear to everybody... I'm worried. The change isn't exactly pleasant either." Jongup whispered, shivering as he remembered the night he changed. 

"Himchan hyung, Jongup-ah!" they turned around at the familiar busan accent and smiled waving at the two devils making their way towards them. They were holding hands openly not giving a fuck about anyone's opinion.

"Hey guys, where's Junhong?" Himchan said a loud as he looked around. The others followed suit and they all froze when they all laid eyes on the same sight, Zelo was walking with a stranger. Not only walking but they were holding hands, their fingers intertwined. 

Zelo's face was pink and he was shyly looking down from time to time, where as the stranger was grinning and speaking in what seemed like short but slow sentences.

"Junhong-ah!" Youngjae didn't bother thinking about the consequences, before he knew it he was already calling the teens name. Zelo froze recognizing that voice immediately.

"Who are they?" Yongguk asked quietly considering the group was now making their way towards them. Zelo blinked trying to regain his composure, for some reason he was afraid to show Yongguk to his friends.

"We're his friends. I'm Himchan, Jongup, Daehyun, Youngjae." Himchan said as he introduced each and every one of them. Yongguk bowed and smiled he could easily tell the angels and devils apart.

"Hey guys... this is Yongguk." Zelo said quietly gesturing to said male. Himchan's eyes narrowed his mother mode kicking in, Zelo sensed this and opened his mouth to speak but,

"Junhong is helping me search for my soul mate so I'll be stealing him for the day. It was nice to meet you." Yongguk said in a professional tone before grabbing the teen's hand, leading him to who knows where.

"He's definitely a devil." Daehyun said with a smirk.

 

Zelo ended up taking the lead, and they arrived at a small park with little to no playground. There was only a set of swings and a small jungle gym that Zelo or Yongguk would get stuck in if they tried going in.

Yongguk sat himself down on a swing and Zelo did as well, his eyes looking expectedly at the elder. There were so many things he wanted to ask this beautiful stranger, he wanted to know Yongguk.

"Was it true? What you said back there." Zelo asked leaning his head forward to get a better look at the elder's expression. Yongguk felt his heart beat and he turned away nodding.

"Have you ever felt empty Junhong? As if you have no idea why you were here. I want to find my purpose in this life instead of wasting it. I want to find my other half and figure out life with them by my side." 

Zelo could feel his cheeks heating up, his heart racing at the sincerity of the elder's words. Some part of him didn't understand but another wanted to completely, he stood up and faced the elder.

Yongguk looked at up at teen with a confused look on his face, Zelo leaned foward placing one knee in between Yongguk's legs, his hands grasping onto the elder's that were holding onto the chains. 

Zelo rested his forehead against Yongguk's, sharing their breath for split second before he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against the plump lips he dreamt about last night.

Yongguk responded with a growl, placing his hand on Zelo's cheek, tilting his head so he could deepen the kiss before letting them fall back onto the sand. Zelo landed on Yongguk roughly his eyes wide with worry when he heard the gasp of pain.

Zelo looked down with glazed eyes only to be met with dark lust filled ones. He shivered and his eyes lidded as he felt himself getting lost in those dark orbs. A sudden sharp pain in his chest made his gasp.

"Junhong?" Yongguk sat up and held the teen's face. Zelo cried out when the pain came back even worse then the last time, the burning sensation moved towards his back and his eyes clenched shut.

"Y-yongguk!" Zelo screamed as he fell forward the pain growing increasingly worse, it felt as if there were thousands of knives stabbing into his back. Yongguk knew what was happening but he had never seen one this bad.

Yongguk immediately threw off the teen's shirt knowing he would thank him later. Zelo's body was covered in sweat, he was panting and whimpering as tears fell from his eyes.

"What?" Yongguk gasped when he saw the small wisps of white and black moving towards the teen's shoulder blades. Two small marks shaped right beside each other before the skin began to ripple and peel.

"He has both? That's impossible." Yongguk gasped and Zelo screamed, as his wings ripped their way out of his back. Yongguk had to close his eyes at the sudden light and he held the teen close to him.

The air grew silent aside from Zelo's soft pants and Yongguk slowly opened his eyes. His heart thudding at the sight before him, he reached out in front of him and lightly touched the new feathers.

"Ah!" Zelo moaned, he moved his wing away unconsciously feeling extremely sensitive. A part of him didn't want to turn around, he didn't want to see what colour they were.

"Yongguk?" Zelo nuzzled his face into the elder's chest, the pain in his back subsiding. Yongguk hummed in response his eyes locked onto the teen's wings, how beautiful they were.

"What c-colour are they?" he whispered. Yongguk blinked and began using his sleeve to wipe the blood around the wings, usually when an angel was "born" there would be no blood only light. For devils there would be no light and blood.

For Zelo both had occured.

"Grey." 

Zelo shot up at that almost head butting the elder. He turned his head and his blood grew cold. His wings were large, bigger than your average wing size usually they grew as you aged but Zelo's already looked full grown.

The top of the wings were a dazzling white, but as they got closer to the feather tips they were a light grey, it was some sort of gradient. Zelo looked up at Yongguk who seemed to be sharing the same confused look.

"What the hell is going on...?" Zelo's voice was barely above a whisper, suddenly a fatigue overwhelmed him and his vision went black.

 

Yongguk sat beside the teen with his legs crossed, his chin rested atop his fingers. He had brought Zelo home immediately afraid of what was going on. Could it be possible Zelo was both? Angel and Devil? 

He cautiously checked the teen's back again seeing the two markings stood side by side. He then stood up and walked over to the mirror, turning to look at his own marking.

It was in the middle of his back, where all the markings ended up being. Yongguk looked over to the teen his mind racing as he asked multiple questions he knew Zelo himself wouldn't be able to answer.

"Junhong oppa is both." Yongguk gasped and fell back, his eyes narrowing when he saw Soohyun smiling at him. Chanhyuk was stood beside the teen simply observing the situation.

"How is that possible?" Yongguk questioned even though what happened so far had pretty much proved everything to him. Chanhyuk motioned for the elder to follow them downstairs. 

"Our mother was both." Chanhyuk said as Yongguk sat down on the armchair. He didn't respond simply waiting for the teen to continue speaking, Soohyun simply stood beside her brother humming some kind of happy melody.

"Is that why you two are... gifted?" Yongguk asked after he had found his voice. Soohyun gave a small nod, she didn't want to be different, Chanhyuk didn't mind he felt powerful and wise.

"So what happened with your mom? What did she do?" 

"She was given a choice. She had to choose whether she wanted to live in Heaven or Hell." Soohyun's voice was empty in comparison to her happy demeanor. Yongguk looked down to the side,

"She chose Heaven didn't she." Chanhyuk nodded.

"Of course. She wanted a safe place to start a family." Yongguk flinched, of course no one would choose to live in Hell that was stupid. He glanced up towards Zelo's room and with a sigh he made his way up the stairs.

When he rounded the corner he was met with Zelo stood with his back against the wall his hands over his mouth. Yongguk grabbed the teen's shoulders and shook him lightly,

"Junhong, Junhong what's wrong?" Zelo looked into the elder's eyes. His heart started pounding when he saw how worried he looked, but he had other things to worry about.

"I have to choose...?" Yongguk bit his lip and looked downward before leading the teen back to his room. Some things didn't need to be said in his opinion, he sat Zelo down on his bed and sat across from him.

"You know how it works. You have a week after the change before you need to choose." Yongguk whispered. Zelo nodded and sighed pulling up his knees to his chest protectively.

"How about we practice releasing your wings?" Yongguk suggested with a smile on his face and Zelo nodded. He might as well teach the teen, it wasn't something that was easy to do and it required a lot of practice.

"Okay so what I usually do is I hold my breath and think about the sky. Or I think about the wind, it helps me relax and my wings-" Before Yongguk even finished speaking his wings sprung out from his back.

"Oops probably thought too hard aha." Zelo sat there with his mouth gaped open. Yongguk's wings didn't look like the typical demon wings, Daehyun's and Youngjae's were pure black with a blue undertone. Yongguk's had a red undertone.

"They'll go away eventually. Now you try." Yongguk chuckled seeing as how the teen was so intrigued. Frankly he felt slightly embarrassed he didn't show his wings often, since they were unusual.

Zelo closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as he tried to visualize himself flying in the sky. He frowned slightly when he felt nothing, Yongguk silently urged for him to continue.

Zelo pouted feeling useless all of a sudden. Then his thoughts began to wonder, a spike of jealousy for the soul mate Yongguk was searching for. He wondered who his own soul mate would be, an image of Yongguk smiling flashed in his head and he opened his eyes.

"Hey you did it!" He was met with the actual smile and he blushed, suddenly feeling a lot lighter. He turned his head and saw his wings in proper lighting, they looked strange but... beautiful. It was like the first snow fall.

"Good job Junhong." Yongguk grinned pressing a kiss against the teen's lips. Zelo pulled away immediately, his cheeks heating up. Yongguk tilted his head in confusion,

"Please... don't come near me anymore." 

 

And just like that he was gone. 

 

Zelo sat on the dorm's roof with an empty feeling in his heart. Why did he tell Yongguk to go away? He felt so incomplete without the elder. But it scared him, how easily he had grown attached to a complete stranger.

The comfort of having Yongguk with him was like that of a friends' a friend he'd known for years and years. But he had only known Yongguk for a day, a day and a half if he counted precisely. 

He had fallen so quickly, his body shuddering when he thought about the soft lips on his own. He knew he had to help Yongguk search for his soul mate but at this point it was nullified.

How could he hurt himself like that? Finding the person the elder was destined to be with was like stabbing himself in the heart and acting like it was some kind of noble act of justice.

It was stupid. How he much he missed him, his touch the feeling of being so relieved just by being next to him. Zelo blushed to himself feeling embarrassed by his thoughts. 

He had bigger things to worry about, like his choice that had to be made in less than two days. He began hypervenilating his mind racing at the pressure he had been feeling.

"Yongguk..." 

"Yes?" Zelo froze. His breathing and body movements stopping all together, he turned around slowly and was met with Yongguk who was looking at him with eyes that spoke something he couldn't understand. 

Without processing what to do Zelo closed his eyes thinking about the elder's smiling face before he kicked off the roof, catching the wind under his wings before he took off.

"Junhong!" as if it was some kind of bad scene in a movie the rain began to fall, hard. It soaked him instantly but he didn't stop, he needed to get away. To where exactly? Away from Yongguk.

Zelo yelped when his leg was caught, pulling him back into a pair of warm arms. His gasped when he pushed downward, Yongguk hovering above him. The only sound he could hear was the sound of the rain, the small flaps of their wings to keep them elevated and the harsh breathing as they both tried to calm down.

Yongguk held the teen's cheek, his eyes scanning over the beauty that was Zelo. Zelo bit his lip and instantly began crying, Yongguk's expression didn't change he simply began wiping the teen's tears.

"W-why?" Zelo cried nuzzling into the elder's warm touch. Yongguk's eyes trailed to the teen's wings seeing as how they were still as beautiful as the first time he had seen them.

"Fall for me Junhong." Zelo blinked his cheeks burning at the thought of such a thing, the true meaning behind the elder's words. Yongguk leaned downwards hugging the teen closely as they hovered in the air.

"W-what are you saying?" Zelo whispered as Yongguk began placing light and soft kisses against his neck, lining his jaw before a soft one onto his lips. Yongguk locked eyes with the teen his eyes filled with sincerity.

"Fall into Hell with me."

 

Zelo shivered as he stepped into the elder's home, he'd been to Hell once before to visit Youngjae and Daehyun when Daehyun was sick. It wasn't forbidden especially since he hadn't made his choice yet. He still had two days.

They were both completely soaked and the condo was relatively empty. Zelo assumed the elder didn't spend much time at home, other than the necessities nothing else was there. Nothing personal.

"Come." with just one word Zelo could feel his heart thudding against his chest. He bit his lip and nodded following the elder up the stairs towards what was most likely Yongguk's room.

Yongguk held the door open for the teen and gestured for him to stand there before he left to go get some extra towels. Zelo stood completely still letting a small puddle of water form beneath his feet.

His eyes roamed the room that seemed to scream Yongguk. The walls were red and the carpet was a dark blue, the bed however was black. The sheets and duvet were both black. 

Zelo couldn't help it, he threw himself onto the bed wondering if the elder would be mad that it was slowly beginning to get wet. He nuzzled his face into the pillow smelling Yongguk instantly. 

His eyes caught onto a picture on the night table and he stood up, leaning down in front of it to get a better look. In the picture he saw Yongguk along with another Yongguk, a woman in between them. All three of them were smiling, as the woman had both arms around each of their necks. Zelo smiled they all looked so happy, and so alike. 

"What are you looking at?" Yongguk's voice gave Zelo a startle but he easily regained his composure gesturing to the photo in front of him with a smile.

"So you have a twin brother and a sister." Zelo stated as Yongguk held out a towel to him, the teen began wiping his hair a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at Yongguk.

"Yeah I do. Brother's an angel and my sister lives somewhere in Hell." he said quietly, he smiled slightly remembering all the stupid things they did together. A sudden realisation dawned upon Yongguk and he went over to his drawers.

He pulled out some clean clothes, just a pair of boxers and a large t-shirt before throwing it at the teen. Zelo caught the clothing and eyed it suspiciously before glancing back to the elder.

"You should take a shower, so you don't catch a cold. I'll take one after." Yongguk suggested and Zelo blushed, thanking the elder under his breath. He began making his way towards the washroom before he turned. He saw Yongguk shirtless, his eyes lidded as he scanned the muscular back, his eyes staring at the elders mark.

Without thinking he dropped the clothing and ran to the elder almost tackling him to the ground when the force of his back hug. Yongguk stumbled forward his heart racing when he felt the teen's arms around him.

"J-junhong?" Zelo moved in front of the elder, pressing their lip together. Yongguk made a noise in surprise and gently pushed the teen away only to be pulled into another heated kiss.

"T-take me."

 

Yongguk didn't know how he ended up in this situation but he definitely wasn't regretting it. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want Zelo, hell there was no one else he wanted.

Yongguk pushed the teen into the mattress via their kiss, his hands roaming along the teens sides as he listened to Zelo's soft whimpers and gasps. Zelo thrusted his hips upwards rubbing their semi erections against each other.

"F-fuck Junhong." Yongguk groaned throwing his head back. Zelo instantly attached his lips to the elder's neck sucking on his adam's apple before he began leaving dark hickeys in his wake.

Yongguk responded by running his hands up towards Zelo's chest, tweaking his nipples harshly. Zelo whimpered and Yongguk kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth easily.

He tasted the teen throughly savouring the bittersweet taste of Zelo. Zelo turned them around pushing Yongguk into the bed as he began to grind against him bare and hot. 

Yongguk moaned placing his hands on the teens cheeks before playfully spreading them apart. Zelo whimpered leaning his head onto the elder's shoulder, his eyes glistening as he looked at him with desire. Yongguk teasingly rubbed his finger around the teen's hole feeling it spasm beneath his touch. 

Yongguk carefully licked his fingers before placing his hands back on the teen's ass kneading the soft flesh there, Zelo was just so soft, his skin was flawless. And Yongguk wanted all of him.

Zelo gasped as a finger was wedged deep inside unannounced, it hurt and felt uncomfortable that was for sure. Yongguk apologized softly easing the finger in and out before adding another.

Zelo face scrunched up cutely he screamed when something was brushed inside of him, releasing his wings. His eyes opened and he looked at his wings with confusion.

"What do we have here?" Yongguk chuckled as he let his other hand reach towards the teen's beautiful wings, Zelo tried to move his wing away but he shuddered when Yongguk threaded his fingers through the feathers.

"Ah.. ah! Don't touch ah them!" he moaned loudly Yongguk's touch driving his body insane, Yongguk continued his ministrations the softness of the teen's wings was addictive. 

Zelo suddenly shivered his body shaking as he released onto the elder's abdomen. His eyes widened cutely and he averted the elder's gaze feeling embarrase at what had just occured.

"Did you just cum from me touching your wings?" Yongguk teased biting on the teen's earlobe as he spoke, Zelo pouted and pushed him away trying to make his wings disappear.

"They're a little sensitive okay?" Zelo said quietly his face a bright shade of pink, Yongguk smiled placing kisses on the teen's cheek as he resumed stretching him. He brought his other hand to the teen's limp cock pumping it back to life again.

"Y-yongguk no more." Zelo moaned as he pulled the elder's wrist removing the fingers slowly, he wiggled slightly not knowing how to feel. Yongguk tilted his head to the side before kissing the teen.

Zelo instantly fought back wrapping his arms around the elder's neck, pulling him to deepen their kiss. He moaned into Yongguk's mouth when he felt his tongue being sucked. He sat against the headboard letting Zelo sit on top of him.

"I want you." Yongguk growled before aligning his manhood with the teen's prepped hole which seemed to spasm and swallow his tip. Zelo hungrily attached their lips again before pushing down onto the elder's cock.

Yongguk slowly lowered the teen instantly noticing the teen's painful expression, he sat up and kissed him his kisses growing more passionate as he tried to distract Zelo from the pain of the stretch. 

Zelo let out a little moan as his ass hit the elder's upper thighs, Yongguk groaned his eyes closing at the perfect warmth surrounding his cock. He couldn't help it letting go only to feel his own wings appearing.

Now it was Zelo's time to smirk, he leaned forward and ran his own fingers through the feather softness. He moaned when he felt Yongguk's cock twitch inside of him and he was about to tease him when his hand was pulled away.

"Enough." Yongguk growled, kissing the teen harshly as he interlocked their fingers pushing Zelo's back onto the mattress before he pulled out almost all the way only to thrust in hard.

"Ah! Yongguk!!" Zelo screamed his prostate being hit on the first thrust, Yongguk smirked aiming for that same spot that was undoing the teen thrust upon thrust. 

Yongguk lifted the teen's leg onto his shoulder thrusting in deeper at the new angle, Zelo sputtered nonsense his insides being marked as the elder pounded mercilessly into him.

"Ugh Yongguk I-I'm hah close!" Yongguk didn't respond he only nodded his eyebrows furrowed as he reached closer to his own end, being inside Zelo felt perfect and right, he wanted it to last longer but-

"Yongguk!!" Zelo screamed as he released for the second time that night, Yongguk muffled the teen's screams with a kiss feeling him clench insanely around his cock squeezing his own orgasm from him.

Zelo moaned into the elder's mouth feeling a warmth fill him up the brim, Yongguk gently lifted him up pulling out gently a few droplets of cum following after. Yongguk leaned over the bed grabbing the towel Zelo had dropped before wiping them both down.

Zelo hummed in appreciation and Yongguk wrapped his arms around his waist pulling Zelo on top of him. Zelo blushed looking straight into the elder's eyes, Yongguk smiled and kissed the teen on the forehead.

"I'm never letting go of you now." he whispered, pressing soft kisses onto the teens lips he just couldn't get enough of them. Zelo felt all warm inside before he remembered something.

"But... your soul mate?" his eyes narrowed as he looked down, his own words obviously upsetting him. Yongguk's eyes widened at that before he broke out into a soft laughter.

"What's so funny?" Zelo pouted feeling angry, he definitely didn't want to fall deeper for the elder when he knew he couldn't have him. Yongguk shook his head with a smile,

"Did you really not realize?" Zelo blinked in confusion and Yongguk took hold of the teen's hands, a certain spark running through them instantly. Zelo just continued blinking not understanding in the slightest.

"You are my soul mate Junhong." Yongguk said happiness lacing his voice. Zelo's jaw dropped, when did this happen?! Why didn't he know about this? He wouldn't have avoided him in the first place.

"Didn't you feel something similar when we first met?" Yongguk asked and Zelo looked up towards the ceiling thinking back to the moment they first met. His eyes widened and he instantly grinned his eyes turning into crescents as his dimple showed.

"You're mine now." Zelo said playfully pressing a quick kiss to the elder's plump lips. Yongguk laughed the beautiful sound made Zelo's heart race, this amazing man was his now.

"I've always been yours." Yongguk whispered pressing a kiss against the tip of Zelo's nose. Zelo closed his eyes resting his head atop of the elder's chest as he began to drift off. The soft breaths and steady heartbeat reassuring him, he had made up his mind.

Between Heaven and Hell, he chose

Yongguk.

 


End file.
